Budge Up
by Keyshiano
Summary: Murdoc and 2D are having a drink in the Winnebago. All is good until Murdoc accidentally confesses something to 2D that he regrets telling. Trigger warnings: Abuse & Dark Themes [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This will be a full story! I _plan_ to make it lengthy and I do plan to update weekly since I know the frustration of waiting for an update. (: I don't own Gorillaz, of course. Damon, Jamie and the other voice actors have full ownership. "Budge Up" is slang for 'move, make some space.' Used in London.

_TW: This story will contain triggers that I don't want to further explain because it will spoil, but prepare yourself for the worst._

Rated M for – Later on intimacy, language, and the triggers.

Budge Up

"2D…"

2D stared blankly at the arm of the couch. Suddenly, the soft cushions of Murdoc's love-seat were getting very hard and uncomfortable as 2D tensed rather harshly. Did he feel tears? Certainly it was because he was keeping his eyes open for too long, and not because of his actual feelings. 2D never was one to cry easily, not that he was ashamed or embarrassed when he _did_ actually cry.

"M-Murdoc…" it came out hoarsely, which neither of them expected. How could his voice have become _so_ thin _so_ quick? His face became a deep scarlet color.

**Murdoc's POV**

_Damn it, Dullard! _

The one time I let you drink with me, of course it's a bad trip!

No, this is my fault. _My _slip-up.

My nose stung, as it always started to do before I began to cry, which was rare and I would_ not _let Face-ache see. "_Out._" I said with the fury of all the Niccals's men who ever were – at least I thought. It came out croaked and forced, as if my throat was trained to say it. Then I saw it. 2D was crying. His nose was red. Really, the only part of his face that remained its usual porcelain tone was his fore-head which, forgive me for lack of feelings at this rather stiff moment, made me laugh. Again, sounding forced.

Then I started howling, crazy-like. I laughed my arse off, slapped-knee and all.

_Damn it, Dullard!_

My laughing turned to heavy bawling as I buried my head in my hands, nails scraping against my greasy hair, ashamed of what I've confessed. Why wasn't 2D saying anything? Why were his eyes still open staring blankly like I haven't just confessed to him one of the biggest things I've been trying to hide my whole childhood?! That's when I went to hit him, _hard. _I swung my fist as if he was the attacker of my confession. How _dare _he have such an emotionless reaction, despite his silent tears. I wrestled him to the crowded ground of my Winnie. I stopped after he pulled on the inverted cross hanging from my neck. He _must_ have a death wish. Touch my cross?! _My pride_. Then.. he kissed me. On the mouth, quick yet firm. After he leaned out, I found myself attempting to pull back in, yet he was too far away, making me look like a duck trying to dip it's head in water, yet catching no fish.

_Damn my reaction. _

Our eyes, wide from shock. Huh, the first time I've seen his eyes move since my confession slipped. I closed my eyes as I felt my now-tight cheeks crack from the dried tears. I heard 2D run. His head must've collided with the scenters I had hanging from the ceiling because I could hear them flailing about. Glass I had on the counters shaking as he ran. No doubt he wasn't paying enough attention to duck when he got to the door. _Bang. _The little times he did come to my Winnie, he would always duck because of his lanky figure, avoiding hitting his head on the door frame. "Fuck!" I heard. That's all I heard. I didn't want him to leave, _mentally_. But _physically_, I wanted him out of my sight. I knew this was going to be a restless night for the both of us.

**3rd** **Person POV**

2D tiredly ran out of the Winnebago and into the car park with the speed of.. well.. a tortoise. Why was he running so slow? It was as if _he _was the one who'd confessed something. As if he was in a horrible nightmare where the killer was running full speed, yet you were running in slow-motion. He barely made it to his room. His pills. He wanted to take them. He wanted to take them _so_ badly. But no. This was his punishment for making Murdoc confess. He wanted to feel the same pain Murdoc was feeling. He didn't know why he kissed him. God, _why_ did he kiss Murdoc?! 2D slid back against his door a little too quickly, causing his shirt to lift up so the back was on the cool door. The speed of him sliding his back down turned his cool protection into a hot hell.

"Fuck!" 2D said as he banged his fist and the door. Assaulting it because of the burn it gave him.

_Knock._

One hard knock that made 2D's spine and brain vibrate. He knew the knock was Russel's.

"'D? You good, man?"

2D was never one to ignore one of his bandmates because of his feelings. He quickly straightened himself up and opened the door. "'I, Russ. Ya, 'M okay." he offered his best gap-toothed smile. Russel could tell by the way 2D's eyebrows were lifted that he was faking his smile, which is something the angelic vocalist rarely did, even after a quick beat-up session provided by Murdoc. 2D always looked happy unless he was high off of his pills. An addiction that none of the other bandmates never really minded. Every band his their druggy, right? But even when he was _off_ on the pills, his restful face, open mouth, and clouded eyes were enough to make anyone smile. He was always so peaceful, especially after his 'Free Tibet' contribution.

"'D, you need'a drink?"

2D swallowed hard. He didn't want any more drinks after what happened tonight. In all honestly he didn't want to talk to Russel, or Noodle – who he always had time for, seeing as how she didn't have anyone else to go to, the band always tried to pay close attention to her feelings – and especially not Murdoc. The kiss they shared wasn't romantic. It wasn't planned by 2D and he didn't know why it happened. 2D never really had a problem trying to figure out his sexuality. He didn't feel a need for it. He liked who he thought was attractive. Boy, girl, or anyone else! He was positive that Murdoc found him attractive, because he admitted it all the time, with no shame, although he never went further than kissing a male- Murdoc. Of course, he wouldn't tell Murdoc that he was attracted to him any time soon. After their '_iTunes Session'_ interview, 2D felt as confident as ever when Murdoc spoke about how much of a god 2D looked like. Murdoc always considered himself God, so when he made 2D out to be one, he felt beautiful. He fought really hard not to blush during that interview. He hid his feelings by throwing smart remarks at the ever-interrupting Murdoc. He even forgave Murdoc for chloroforming him.

2D jumped as he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"'D..ya' eyes are white..somethin' serious's up.."

"Heh-heh..ah' they?" 2D said shakily. Suddenly, he latched onto Russel like his life depended on it.

"Ouch, 'D! I told you to clip those nails, they're long as f-"

"Russel! I did somefink' _real _bad! B-buh I _can't_ tell you! And I need my pills, but I won't let ma'self take 'em!" 2D started off strong and frantic with his sentence, but it quickly turned into a whisper.

"Calm down, 'D! Was it something..inappropriate?"

2D felt Russel's tenseness as if he meant something _sexual_\- which he didn't do. A kiss.._that_ kiss..it wasn't sexual. But despite himself, 2D nodded erratically.

"It didn't have anything to do with..Noodle did it.." Russel said getting a bit too curious and angry. 2D shook his head to quickly banish the thoughts from Russel's head. What the fuck?

"Russ..no..why would you 'fink 'tat..I would never do anything to Noodle..it's Murdoc.." 2D trailed off.

"Did'e beat you up?" chuckled Russel, despite himself. He was now pretty embarrassed to think of something so vile of the singer to do with their precious guitarist. But 2D's eyes were rarely white, so he must've messed up big-time.

2D thought back to when Murdoc spilled himself and afterwards pounced on the singer. But that was out of hurt, so 2D didn't think about it.

"N-no.." 2D said after blushed profusely.

"…Did he see you mastur-"

"I kissed 'im! Don't tell anyone else anyfink'!" 2D said, disgusted with all of Russel's thoughts, tonight.

With that, 2D shoved Russel out of his room and back into the hallway. He locked his door, and looked under it. He still saw Russel's feet there, which made him jump. But it only made sense, seeing as how he pushed the drummer out so quickly. 2D was getting mad now.

"Walk away!" he yelled. "Please..go away." a little more calmer.

Soon enough, Russel walked away. 2D waited until he heard the sloshing of Russel's noisy denim jeans fade away. He realized he was still on the floor, face down-bottom up. He blushed and thought about Murdoc. He felt a tightening in his now, too-tight jeans.

**2D's POV**

I'm disgusting..I have an erection thinking about Murdoc after he just drunkenly confessed to me that he was raped by his Dad's friends. And I kissed him after he told me! I'm disgusting! He'll never talk to me ever again. But..he leaned back into the kiss..maybe..he liked it? Pills.. I need them..but I can't.. for Murdoc..

_Flashback_

_Murdoc was laughing heartily as he smacked 2D's back. "Bugger, Mate! She was rrrrandy with me. Surprised she looked like that with such a talent of the mouth!" Murdoc went on about Paula Cracker, 2D's ex-girlfriend._

"_M-maybe she was *hic* cursed, M-Muhdoc!" 2D said giddily. _

"_She sure was cursed, 'Dents! *burp* S-she was so hideous, how could yew even stand to look at that troll?!" _

"_W-well loik you said, Muds, she was good wif' he' mouf'!" 2D really did love Paula at the time, but the Jack Daniels rum in his system was making him agree to anything Murdoc brought up without much thought. _

"_At first I 'fought you was tryna rape her! She t-tried to convince me but I know you ain't loik that, Muds."_

"_.." Murdoc stared blankly at 2D_

"_Muhdoc? Wos' wrong?"_

"_She told yew..I tried to rrrape her?" Murdoc could feel his mind going numb and the high of his drunkenness fading away. _

"_Muhdoc..I knew she was just tryna' make excuses.. I knew she was lying M-Muhdoc, I swear it! I didn't believe her! I.. didn't mean to make you ma-"_

"_My father's friends would come over while he was gone off in the gutters trying to find any ole' bum who would even spare him a damn penny for a drink.." Murdoc interrupted 2D. "You know what his friends looked like? You know what friends of my father, Jacob S. Niccals would look like? Can you imagine what they would look like?!" Murdoc sneered, nostrils flared and eyes narrowed._

_2D didn't know why he brought up his father but he was scared for what contents Murdoc's story held. _

"_Murdoc..I'm s-sorry..I didn't m-mean to bring it up.." 2D stuttered, words becoming better-sharper, since the alcohol was warring off, but his stuttering becoming worse._

"_Answer me!" Murdoc screeched._

"_No! I can' imagine wha' his friends would look loik!" 2D started to shake heavily and he knew Murdoc could feel it because he placed both hands on 2D's shoulders and pushed down hard, making 2D squeal. _

"_My fathers friends..those bastards. They rrraped me. When I was 14. When I was 15. When I was 16. Do yew know how 'appy they were..when I turned 16, Mate?" Murdoc was pressing hard on 2D's shoulders, enough to make a mark at this point. Red pupil, pulsing. "Do yew know what turning 16 means 'ere?! It means yew can legally 'ave fucking faggot sex!" Murdoc said, spitting purposely as he said the last few words. "Do yew how degrading that is to be a growing teenager and be rrraped by your bastard father's friends once a week for years?! No father and no Hannibal to protect yew!" Murdoc's hands were off of 2D's shoulders but they were not scraping into the love-seat he and 2D shared as they were earlier, happy. Murdoc breathed. His eyes went wide as he realized what he just told his best mate. He turned his head sharply, makig him hiss with pain._

"_2D..."_

"_M-Murdoc…."_

_End flashback_

2D cringed as he thought about what happened. Yet, even after all the events unlawful that took place in his head, his pants still remained tight. 2D sighed. He was tired and he knew he couldn't sleep without his pills. He also knew that wanking made him tired, as well. He smacked his forehead hard and cursed himself. He slid his pants off. His heart was beating hard, as it always did before he did this. The relief he felt after taking his pants off was enough to make him forget that what he was doing was wrong. He brought his left hand to himself. His breathing picked up as he thought about Murdoc's body, the way he looked when he was angry. He blushed as his pre-cum lubricated himself, making him throb and making his job easier and slicker. "mmmfffffuck.." he breathed as he quickly, then slowly grated his hand. He knew he had to keep quiet just in case Russel was waiting at the door again. 2D shuddered at the thought. He grabbed his pillow to muffle his moans and grunts. It turned him on to hear himself moan, but at the same time he was embarrassed by it. "M-mmurdoc…." moaning as he came closer to his breaking point. 2D bit hard into his pillow as he came onto his stomach. "Fuck!" he gasped, breathing hitched. But 2D wanted as much as he could take. He came one more time with Murdoc's name on his lips despite how sensitive he was. After he came, he started to pee, which he couldn't hold because of the sensitivity. He couldn't even clean himself up before he drifted to sleep. A better sleep than he thought he'd have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: 2 in one day! Same warnings as before, (In reference to last chapter, sorry if you're sensitive to pee and all that, yet the intimacy will get more detailed/graphic as the story continues.) Once again, I don't own Gorillaz (: PS I don't plan to keep doing 1st person POV's. I like 3rd better.

Murdoc woke up on the floor where he was when 2D left the Winnebago. "What the 'ell.." Murdoc said groggily after getting up and rubbing his eyes. He had a headache and didn't remember any events that had happened the night before. His tongue tasted like old Rum, a taste he enjoyed. His headache was getting to be overwhelming, though. He needed some type of relief and he knew 2D had pills everywhere around Kong.

Murdoc slipped and fell as he tried to leave his Winnie. He grunted and laughed, despite the pain in his rear. Shaking his head, he got up. Why was he feeling so mellow today? It wasn't sunny but it wasn't dark. Wispy clouds covered the skies as he looked up. "Ponce.." he said to no one in particular. He went to the dim kitchen of Kong where he saw Russel with his pig in his arms.

"Finally plannin' to eat that thing, ay, mate?" Murdoc said with a smirk on his lips.

Russel jumped and span around with a knife in his hand. Once he saw Murdoc his eyes narrowed in a friendly way.

"Naw, man. You know this thing is stuffed. Unless you tryna eat it. Ain't no different than this otha' crap you got in the fridge."

"Like yew don't eat it, too!" Murdoc sneered, then held his head remembering why he came into the kitchen. There were usually at least 4 on the kitchen counter, but there were none this morning. "Say, Hobbs, where's Dent's pills?" Russel tensed when Murdoc brought up 2D's name. "Did I say somthin' that tickled yer fancy, mate?" the demon chuckled.

"Uh..naw, man. I put 'D's pills next to his door last night. For some reason he said he couldn't take them, so I thought he was just..being lazy or somethin." Russel scratched his neck as he said it. He wanted to question Murdoc about last night, but he knew better and shook it off. Murdoc just grunted and walked to the lift, heading to 2D's room. Russel looked at his stuffed pig and shook his head, as if the pig said something he agreed to.

Murdoc's headache got worse as he elevated higher. He groaned in the lift which echoed about. When he got to 2D's room, the pills were still on the ground. _Grunt._ Murdoc picked up the bottles to check which were which. Murdoc wasn't fond of dry swallowing pills, so he opened 2D's door. A smell of disgust hit his crooked noise as soon as he entered. "What the fuck, Dullard?" he said quietly as he saw 2D was asleep. At least that's what it looked like. He wasn't sure since his head was under one of his pillows. He walked closer to 2D as the smell got stronger. 2D's skinny, pale legs were shown up to his thighs, where the rest was covered by bed sheets. Murdoc hesitated to lift the covers. He saw white crust on his stomach and a feverish dampening of piss on the bed. He was also naked from the waist down, which made Murdoc immediately cover him back up. The lanky man was bigger than what Murdoc thought, and his mind started to travel elsewhere. Interrupting his thoughts, the smell hit him again, full-on. He felt nauseous and disgusted, only making his headache worse. "What the 'ell 2D?!" Murdoc yelled as he slammed a nearby boot on one of 2D's legs, which left a red imprint. 2D stirred in his sleep and removed the pillow from his face.

"Wot.." 2D sniffed as he sat up. When he felt the clench in his stomach he looked down. Why was his stomach covered in…oh, right. He narrowed his eyes, disgusted in himself. Looking up, he jumped hard, falling between the crack of the bed and the wall. His body folded like a lawn chair as he struggled to breathe in the position. "Murdoc! Muds, help!" he choked as he continuously tried to lift himself, with no success. Murdoc's eyes slowly widened at 2D's request. He hesitated grabbing the younger man's hands, freeing him of his constriction.

"Murdoc.." 2D whispered as he quickly covered himself with the sheets that hadn't fallen on the floor. "'Fank you.." he whispered looking down, ashamed and face red.

"What the 'ell did you do to yerself.." Murdoc questioned, breathing hard through his mouth. To keep the smell out, of course, not because he was getting excited. 2D looked up at him with many apologies in his eyes.

"Nofink. I didn't..hurt myself or nofink..I guess..I guess I…peed in my sleep." Whispering the last part. He blushed and quickly looked back down again.

"Did you jack off while you were at it, mate?" Murdoc had a weird sense of humor that sometimes made 2D uncomfortable. He wish he wouldn't say such things in his vulnerable position, hoping that he could hold his excitement down long enough until Murdoc would leave.

"Wot you doin' hea', Murdoc?" 2D mumbled. Murdoc snapped his fingers and 2D looked up a little too quickly.

"_Answer me." _Murdoc said pulling 2D's chin up, much to his amusement.

When Murdoc said that, 2D felt a pang in his chest. He remembered from the night before when Murdoc told him to 'answer him,' sternly. Did Murdoc not remember yesterday? Either he forgot, or he was avoiding discussing it. 2D went with the first one. Which only made him feel a little bit better, seeing as how he knew a secret Murdoc would've kept 'til he reached the end of his contract. But alas, 2D had to run his mouth. He was secretly happy that it was Murdoc's confession that slipped instead of his. But it seemed that his was about to be revealed either way because the way Murdoc pulled his chin up and looked at him, he felt himself getting very aroused.

All 2D could do was nod his head in shame. "It's a natural 'fing!" 2D said getting a little flustered, snatching his chin out of Murdoc's grip. "Wot you doin' in hea', Murdoc?" he asked again, quickly. Glad he had the blankets to cover himself.

Murdoc cleared his throat. "Tryin' not to drown in this stench. Even I have ta' shower after being in here." He smirked. 2D was getting fed up with Murdoc avoiding his question at this point. He shifted in a position that made his arousal get swirled in the sheets uncomfortably. He moved them too quickly as the sheets slid across the tip.

"Nnnnnnng!-" he stopped himself. Face red as ever. The moan came sudden and he was unable to stop it. Eyes wide, he covered his mouth quickly with his shaky hands. Murdoc was confused as to what just happened. He put two and two together and removed the sheets from 2D, wincing at the smell but noticing something else. 2D's erection bobbed and leaked right for Murdoc to see. 2D couldn't look at Murdoc, in fact, he couldn't look at anything. His eyes welled with tears. _Twice._ He was crying for the second time in the last 24 hours. Which was not normal for him.

The two men were silent, both frozen in place.

**Murdoc's POV**

I couldn't move. My pants were getting tight at seeing 2D. He was much bigger when erect, obviously. I swallowed hard. He was crying now, and I didn't know why. Why was he even excited? Why was I _getting _excited? So many thoughts were running through my mind. Every time _it_ bobbed. It was the most attractive thing I've ever seen. I found myself..reaching for him. He was rock hard, which turned me on even more. I wasn't into any other blokes besides 2D, so I cut myself some slack. As I leaned down, his breathing picked up. I hovered over and breathed heat on him.

"M-Muhdoc.."

He pushed me into him, the Faceache!_ Dullard. _Can't do anything right. Can't even aim his cock into a mouth correctly! I landed near his groin and the smell hit me again. It was arousing, yet sickening. He started pumping himself as my face was still next to him. I looked up, his head was laid back as if I wasn't even there. I got up and pushed him hard on his back, snarling.

"Clean yerself up, Faceache." I sneered. He must've been expecting something else, because the disappointed look on his face was enough to wilt a flower. Why was I angry with him? I walked out of the room, relieved to smell something other than piss. Who knew the hallways of Kong smelled better than 2D's room? Of course I held my ear up to the door. This is _my_ band. I can eavesdrop on my damn front man. I could hear skin against skin as he finished himself up. His moaning got higher and higher. _Ponce_. How could he sound so feminine? How could he sound so.._sexy_? Then, I could hear the rumbling of pills against a platic bottle, and I knew 2D was probably taking as many as he could without overdosing. I walked away quietly so he wouldn't hear my boots against the ground. Why was I up here, again?


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N SO, if you're confused with this chapter, it starts out with the present, and then goes to a flashback of last night, and back to the present :D* Triggers may be ahead. Also, this is not the last chapter.**

Days passed since the incident. Of course, no words were spoken to the other two oblivious band members. Well, Noodle more than Russel. She did notice Murdoc acting strange, though, asking 2D for a handful pills every few hours. 2D wasn't worried about it. He knew Murdoc had a stronger immune system than him and 2D could handle the pills just fine, always taking more than recommended.

It was barely dawn, and Noodle was headed to the car park.

The previous night, Russel had told the group that he was doing a project aside from taxidermy, working on creating wizard-like accessories such as staffs, power rings, and so on. "Dork." Murdoc only said, with a playful tone in his voice. "Whatever, man, this is gonna be a new way to produce some Gorillaz merchandise. The fans will love it!" Russel shot back, feeling clever. "Russel? Could you make me a bracelet with the word 'DARE' on it in Japanese? I can help you write the Kanji if it is too difficult for you." Noodle said with a smile, knowing Russel would never turn down bonding time with her. "Sure, babygirl. I wanna start off with wood carvings, so if you could just get some wood from outside one of the molding trees, that'd be great. Don't go out tonight, though. It's too dark now." Russel assured her, smile never leaving his face since he brought up his new idea to the lot.

Afterwards, Noodle went to her room and Russel to his, leaving 2D in the studio practicing on his keyboard and Murdoc not far behind. The two had been less talkative with each other than usual, but not enough so that it was suspicious. 2D decided to get up since Murdoc had actually stayed downstairs. "Hey Muds." 2D said, gingerly sitting on the cushion furthest away from where Murdoc sat. "Dullard." Was all he responded back. "Wot are you watchin'?" Murdoc stared at him blankly, as it clearly said in the corner of the TV 'Riflemen Marathon.' "Rachael Ray is showing me how to make my own Basil Pesto, isn't it obvious?" He said, with no hint of sarcasm in his tone, making 2D look back to the tele. "But that's a cowboy." "No it isn't, it's Rachael Ray." Murdoc shot back, relishing in 2D's wits. 2D's face clouded as he realized that Murdoc _was, _infact,being sarcastic. "You don't have ta' make fun of me all 'da time, ya' know, people actually can get confused. I was jus' tryna' start a conversation, but I see I'm too dumb ta do even 'vat." He got up to leave the room. "Faceache, sit back down and watch Riflemen with me." Murdoc said with no apology in his voice. 2D hesitated and then he sat back down, this time sitting on the cushion right next to the bassist.

They watched Riflemen all night together, and that's when 2D became comfortable with Murdoc, once again. The latter was happy, for 2D never brought up the incidents from the previous nights.

Noodle was walking out, ready to collect her molding tree wood when she heard screeching and slamming coming from Murdoc's Winnie. She froze in her footsteps, deciding whether she was should keep walking or ask if everything was okay. That's when she heard the wailing. _Murdoc-san crying_? It had to be since the cry had the harsh hoarseness of Murdoc's rough voice. Russel was out getting new drum kit material, so the only one she could go to was 2D. She ran back to the living room, faster now that she heard glass being thrown and broken. "2D! Where are you?! I think Murdoc-san needs help!" she said frantically. She had never been so afraid, but this was a very big deal in her eyes. She found 2D lying on the couch with a puddle of drool coming out of his open mouth through the gap in his teeth. She shook him until he stirred, which was very hard, since he was a deep sleeper. "Toochi!" Noodle cried out. He jolted forward and jumped when he turned his head to see Noodle. "What is it?" he said trying his best to sound concerned even though he just woke up. "I heard Murdoc-san crying and screaming and yelling things, and he's throwing stuff everywhere.. I didn't know who else to go to!" the young girl said putting her head in her hands. 2D looked and was confused and scared, as he shakily got up. "Noodle, stay here." 2D warned the young guitarist.

"What if a demon or something is in there, you need some type of protection, like, a bat or something!" she began to run to find some source of defense to give to the singer. "No, Noodle I'll be okay, honessly." The last word sounding more like a whistle than the _s_-sound. "Go, go, go!" She said jabbing her elbow in his back, pushing him forward.

2D rubbed his back with a grunt, then started off running, but ended taking hesitant steps. He was afraid that someone may be in there with Murdoc. Doing _something_ to him. Did he dare walk into the Winnie without knocking? Yes. The door wasn't locked when he went to reach it. He went in, and to his surprise he only saw Murdoc on the floor of the built-in kitchen, leaning against the counter, shirtless, and his back towards the door. There was loud instrumental music playing in the background, so Murdoc didn't hear him walk in. As 2D stepped closer, carefully, he was hit with the smell of spilt alcohol everywhere, and his shoes made squishing noises as he neared. "Murdoc.." he put his hand on his shoulder gingerly. Murdoc jumped harshly, his head only turned for a split second, and then he was on 2D. "Git yer hands offa' me, you perverts!" Murdoc jammed his elbow in 2D's chest, making 2D knock into the table with a loud _oomf._ He then began to choke 2D so roughly and quickly, that 2D felt that a vain may have popped. He was slowly losing consciousness and his face was turning blue, only a few shades darker than his hair. He clawed at Murdoc helplessly and breathed out a, "please." After tears were falling out of 2D's eyes (for the tenth time that week,) Murdoc let go. Murdoc and 2D both landed on their knees, 2D gasping and reaching for his collar, harshly. Murdoc slowly walked on his knees over to his bed, and buried his head there.

After five minutes of panting and whimpering from both of the scared men, 2D remembered why he even came in, in the first place. Feeling like he was in the same situation he was days before. 2D's breath was still wary and somewhat forced, making Murdoc look up, 2D was closer to his face than he thought he'd be, and Murdoc quickly turned his head, wiping tears away.

"Wot happened, Murdoc?" 2D asked, voice breaking. Heart breaking. After long minutes of collected thoughts, Murdoc replied.

"Nothin'.."

The tall man blinked at the man scrunched against the bed. "But you wos cryin'.. and.. and you called me a _pervert_." He said the last words as if he were scared to.

"I didn't know it was yew. Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on a hungover man in a demon-filled landfill, eh?"

2D thought back to the word. _Pervert._ Murdoc had to have been thinking about his past. He pondered in his head, asking himself if he should reveal what he knew Murdoc never meant to tell him. His boney fingers stroked Murdoc's hair. The latter flinched, but didn't remove his hand.

"..Issit about yer.. father's friends?" the lanky man asked, barely audible.

Murdoc cringed, his eyes widened, red pupil pulsing, broken nose flaring. He wobbly stood up.

"W-wot are yew goin' on about?" He said trying to sound furious, but sounding more broken than ever. Suddenly, feeling a rush of adrenaline, 2D hugged him so tightly that even if he tried, Murdoc wouldn't have been able to break through. Murdoc made a choked, high-pitch moaning noise and then began to cry softly into 2D's shoulder, nails digging through his arms. 2D slowly sat them down on the bed, still holding on for dear life to the man, to his best friend. The guy who he'd looked up to since he was 19 and would never stop looking up to.

"How do yew know about tha'..them?" the olive-skinned man asked, voice muffled because his face was still buried in 2D's chest, making his body vibrate. 2D gulped.

"You tol' me..a few days ago when we wos drinkin'.. before you found me.. in my room d' next mornin'." He said, honestly. "You don't rememba anyfink' at all from that night?" he also asked, curiously, yet cautiously.

"Yew kissed me." Murdoc said, this time looking 2D in the eye. The singer's face was red, except for his forehead, which made Murdoc smile, despite his depressing state.

2D nodded sheepishly and looked at him shyly, slowly removing his arms from Murdoc, though Murdoc gripped him harder. The men stared at each other for a long time. He hesitated before leaning in, slowly and kissing the bassist. Murdoc's lips were tight and shy before he eased into it. It wasn't sloppy, it was romantic. They could both feel each other's hearts beating quicker and quicker.

The kiss soon became needy and quick, and the love shack began to heat up. 2D tried to rub his tongue at between the separation of the other man's lips, but Murdoc breathed sharply and pulled away. "Stop.. I-I can't do that with yew." Murdoc stood up and wiped his mouth with the pad of his thumb. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean ta' make you uncomfortable.." 2D squeaked, meekly, remembering the situation they were both in. _'Damn it, I did it again.' _He thought to himself.

"It aint yew, Stuart." 2D began to rise from the bed, but he froze and fell back down when he heard Murdoc call him by his real name. As he slammed back on the bed, it made the Winnie shake slightly. He bit his lip, embarrassed.

Murdoc exhaled a long sigh and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"When they used to do _that_ to me.. it was very bad, being the age that I was, growing up believing being gay was sick, and when they forced it on me..I didn't know what to think. I always..reacted to it so they always thought that it was OK to continue." Murdoc gulped. "They thought I was some kind of masochist and so they got turned on by it. 'It's not considered rape if _he's_ even turned on by it, look at the way he's moanin' they said.." Murdoc choked out the last few words. He looked up at 2D's hand on his shoulder, then into his eyes. "When they found out that it was legal to have homosexual intercourse then, they really fuckin' _battered_ me. _Bastar_-" Murdoc was caught off guard by 2D's hand on his mouth.

"You don't hafta explain yourself to me. I just wanna know if you're alroight." 2D said, now stroking the starry-eyed man. He wanted to tell him how incredibly beautiful he looked and was, but he decided against it, seeing as how it might creep the older man out.

"I've never told anyone about this. But now I'm glad someone like yew knows.. and to answer yer question, naw, I'm not okay, but it'll be okay." Murdoc croaked, somewhat embarrassed and ashamed. "Will yew stay with me? Only for tonight.." he trailed off.

2D thought about how early in the day it was, but he was getting to spend time with the bassist! Also, by the looks of it, Murdoc hadn't slept a wink. 2D nodded, trying not to look too excited. He took off his shoes, and then kneeled going to take off the bassist's Cuban boots.

"What the fuck are yew-" both men jumped back, afraid. Murdoc breathing harshly and scooting back on the bed.

"Sorry! Murdoc I'm so sorry, I wos only tryna' take your shoes off, thas' all!" 2D said through sincere eyes. Murdoc slowly scooted back to the edge of the bed. "No, Stuart, I'm sorry. I trust yew." Murdoc whispered, tiredly. 2D froze again upon hearing his real name. He then felt a nudge at his shoulder and realized Murdoc was waiting for him to finish what he started. 2D carefully pulled off Murdoc's boots, then proceeded to carefully climb in bed with the older man. They were spread as far as they could be without falling off.

'_I should probably tell Noodle everything's okay before I get comfortable.' _2D thought to himself. But then, 2D felt a deepening on his side and he turned. The bassist had his arm around the taller man's chest, eyes closed, breathing steadily into the crook of the blunette's neck. "I trust yew, Stu." He could barely make out the words, but when he finally did, he cuddled into Murdoc. The latter tensed, then slowly relaxed, sighing.

"I trust yew." They fell asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

****Author's Note: Okay, guys. I'M SO SORRY for not updating earlier! Like, I really got sidetracked from reading yaoi mangas and ..cough..listening to BLCD's. Like..that will really get you hooked, it will. Sorry if there are any errors. It's hard to proof read, sometimes. Thanks for staying with me. (: ALSO, I plan to write a new 2Doc Fic, got the plot down y todos. Stay tuned.****

Russel came home to a worried and frantic Noodle. She'd been waiting for him to come home so she could tell him about Murdoc's tantrum. She was also scared at the fact that 2D still hadn't come out of the Winnebago and it was already 4pm. He went in around dawn. Hoping that 2D wasn't in any type of danger, which was almost impossible considering how hyperactive Murdoc sounded, she tried to explain the situation to Russel.

"I went outside to collect some wood for your new project, b-but then I heard Murdoc yelling and throwing things..a-and maybe even crying? So, I got 2D! He made me stay here, but that was around noon! He hasn't come out and I'm afraid Murdoc may have killed him, maybe! I don't want to wish such bad things of Murdoc, but it's been hours!" Noodle explained quite quickly.

Russel was as confused as ever, seeing as how he just walked through the door, carrying several bags.

"Did you try calling 'D?" was all he could answer back.

"..HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!" Noodle rushed to one of the nearby landline phones lying around the house. She dialed so quickly that she messed up the first few times and cursed herself in Japanese for it.

"Hey! Watch your language ..I think," Russel tried to interrupt her.

Just when Noodle dialed 2D's phone number correctly, she heard a noise coming from inside the couch cushions. Russel walked over to it, slowly. He picked it up and there was 2D's flip phone.

"Oh, no..2D was sleeping on the couch earlier and he left his phone! Russel-san, please go check on him in person!" Noodle begged.

"I'll go, but you need to stay in here..just in case something _did_ go down in there." He insured her.

"No, Russel-san, what if you disappear, too? If anything I _should_ be going with you!"

Russel thought about the time 2D told him he had kissed Murdoc..

"Noodle, you need to stay inside, it may be dangerous. I'll be fine." Russel hoped Noodle obliged. The young girl sighed and bowed. Russel ruffled her hair, it was greasy and unkempt, like usual.

Russel walked out to the car park and didn't hear any voices. In fact, he didn't hear anything at all. It was extremely quiet. Hmm..

The Winnie came into view and Russel hesitantly walked towards the door. He twisted the knob, surprised to see it unlocked and slowly, carefully peered inside. The scent of fading air fresheners, alcohol, and sweat bursts into his senses. He tried not to scoff. When he turned his head, he was amazed at what he saw. Murdoc and 2D lying shirtless under violet Egyptian silk of the bed. Murdoc's arms were holding onto 2D tightly, yet cautiously, and 2D was facing him. From what it looked like. 2D's leg was over Murdoc's torso. 2D gave the slightest whimper every time her exhaled, yet Murdoc was quiet. It looked like he may have been shaking.

Russel turned his head, slightly, and saw Cortez, Murdoc's raven, staring deep into his soul, as if Del was speaking to him. _Don't caw, don't caw, don't caw._ Russel prayed. Cortez ducked his head down and tilted it. Russel backed away from the Winnie. He would have a lot to tell Noodle..

-_Look at the little masochist and his slutty body. _

_-He knows he likes this, look at how his body is reactin' to it!_

_-Little faggot! Just for that, he'll get it worse until we all come. All 5 of us are gonna come in that little arse of yours! You like that, huh? You like that, don't you, Murdy? _

2D jolted awake to the feeling of a stabbing pain in multiple places. He saw Murdoc clenching to his body, his jagged nails digging into him, deeply, leaving marks that'll probably last for days. Since Murdoc's arms were around 2D, his nails cut his upper back and neck. 2D whined loudly and shook Murdoc, trying to wake him. He just shook and began to moan. What kind of dream was he having? 2D relaxed once he felt the pressure of claws lessen from his body. He tensed once more when he saw Murdoc get an erection. Even though it was natural for a male to have a wet dream, 2D found himself staring as it rose. He was mesmerized. Murdoc's moans were getting louder and louder. Every time Murdoc brought a bird home and was being loud, he always heard Murdoc grunting. But this time, he wasn't grunting_, he was moaning, _and 2D was now getting hard. He awkwardly tried twisting out of Murdoc's grip. He was definitely too close for comfort. If he got any harder, his erection would poke Murdoc in the stomach.

Murdoc gave out one final moan and 2D saw him get lower. Even though Murdoc may have finished, 2D didn't. He slowly grinded in the space between Murdoc's torso and the mattress. He tried to keep his voice down as best as he could, but since Murdoc, the rock god, was next to him, it was hard. Literally. Murdoc stirred and opened his eyes. 2D whined and turned around, quickly. Murdoc looked up and saw 2D. Awake and scarred from what seemed like scratches. Murdoc opened his eyes widely when he realized he and 2D were shirtless, in bed.

2D turned back and saw that Murdoc was teary eyed.

"Murdoc, wos' wrong?" 2D asked, focus now on Murdoc and not 2D junior. Murdoc jumped at his voice. Murdoc was now breathing heavily. He wasn't going to get mad at 2D. Realizing he probably was the one who asked 2D to stay with him, he just pulled his shoulder back, signaling for 2D to lay back down with him.

2D whined when Murdoc did this. Not because of the scratches, but because he was still hard. He did not want Murdoc to see him in this state for the second time.

"Did I scratch yew?" Murdoc asked, sounding unbothered.

"Ya, b-but I'll lay back down in a few minutes, jus' I needa use da bafroom." 2D urgently hopped up but was pulled back down, landing on his stomach, causing a pained moan.

"Murdoc, stop. I.." 2D trailed off.

"Why're yew hard, dullard? Wanking off to me sleeping?" Murdoc chuckled. As if tears weren't in his eyes minutes before.

"You're one to talk, you wos' moanin' in your sleep!" 2D retorted.

It got quiet and 2D started to regret what he said. One, because it seemed to take Murdoc aback, and two, because it wasn't helping his downstairs situation.

"Oh? Mate, I don't moan, I grunt. I'm not some submissive bloke." He said, as if he had no idea he was moaning.

"You sounded loike some bird wos giving you the best head of your life." 2D snorted back.

"_Liar."_

Murdoc's word was harsh and true to tone.

"Loike, loike you wos getting' yourself off and you hit your prostate!" 2D laughed wildly, until he felt a sharp slap against his now burning cheek.

"SHUT UP, YOU SODDING PIECE OF SHIT!" Murdoc began crying.

By now, 2D wasn't hard anymore.

Murdoc straddled 2D and cried into his neck.

"Wot I do, wot I do?! I'm sorry!" 2D yelped as Murdoc began to squeeze harder.

"Those damn bastards! Haunting my dreams!" Murdoc yelled, muffled from his face still being inside the crook of 2D's neck.

"You wos' moanin' cos of them..?" 2D asked, wearily, not really wanting a response.

"I'm a damn masochist, okay?! I liked it when they touched me! I didn't want it, but I liked it! _It felt good! _I'm a sick fuck, okay?!" Murdoc was now screaming and banging into 2D's chest.

Eyes wide, mouth agape, 2D let go of Murdoc, as if a natural instinct. He didn't want to make Murdoc uncomfortable, but when he pulled away, Murdoc whined, so he squeezed him again, tightly, stroking his greasy hair. He hesitated before speaking.

"Murdoc, I never said anyfink about dis, but afta the show in Berlin a couple of years ago, dese guys ambushed me and started grabbing me, and it hurt really bad..da way dey pulled me, but den Russel stepped out and stopped dem from what dey were doing. I never told you..or Noodle, obviously. But..I know how scared you must've been being how young you were. I'm sorry dat happened to you, but you can't blame yourself for dese fings. I've seen your arms. I know you've hurt yourself before. I only noticed when I looked close enough, but you don't need to ever blame yourself for somefink like dat." 2D said, quickly, looking down, as if ashamed of what he was saying. Not believing in what he was saying.

"I don't want anyone to ever take yew from me.." Murdoc trailed off, as if ignoring 2D's whole lecture.

"Wot do you mean? I'm right here. We're safe here. Bof' of us. Right..?"

Murdoc nodded up and down. His face stained from dried tears. He brought 2D back to the bed, which wasn't far away, and pulled him down.

"I fink I should sleep in my own bed.. Noodle is worried sick by now..and Russ is probably home.."

"Yew don't want to sleep with me because you're scared? Or are yew disgusted?" Murdoc asked, scared of the response. He sighed. "Russel's already been in here, anyway. I heard him undo the door. He knows where yew are.. please don't be scared of me." Murdoc looked down stroking his own hair. "Stu, go back to sleep, we both need it."

"What if they're suspicious of something?" said a growingly tired 2D.

Murdoc grabbed 2D's wrist as he went to cover his mouth for a yawn. Their lips touched, and instead of a quick kiss, it was passionate, tired, and desperate.

"Let them be suspicious then, yeah?" Murdoc smirked.

2D nodded and laid down with Murdoc, hoping Murdoc's dream wouldn't come back. Unless, of course, he wanted it to.. No, what was he thinking? This time, 2D didn't plan to wake up until the next morning. He wasn't going to answer any questions from Russel or Noodle, but just greet them as if nothing had happened. So what if Russel had already seen them together in bed? Murdoc needed 2D right now, obviously. He was the only one in the band Murdoc had to confide in to. He wasn't about to leave now.

_But why is Murdoc suddenly so up-tight about those guys?_


End file.
